A Escolha
by alpha61
Summary: A Glória está apaixonada pelo Mumble, mas também se sente atraída pelo Sven. Ela vai ter que escolher um deles e esquecer o outro.
1. De Novo Presos

**A Escolha**

SINOPSE: A Glória está apaixonada pelo Mumble, mas também se sente atraída pelo Sven. Ela vai ter que escolher um deles e esquecer o outro.

**Capítulo Um: De Novo Presos**

Depois do incidente com o _iceberg_ que deixou os Pinguins Imperadores presos num buraco de gelo, eles partiram em busca de uma nova terra.

O Erik pediu aos pais para ir ter com o Atticus e a Bo e eles deixaram, claro.

A Glória e o Mumble conversavam um com o outro.

"Tive mesmo muito medo de nunca mais poder estar contigo, Glória."

"Oh Mumble! És mesmo querido!", ela aconchegou-se a ele. "Mas não tinhas com que te preocupar. Eu sabia que tu ias conseguir salvar-nos. Nunca duvidei disso."

"Confias assim tanto em mim?"

"Claro que sim, Mumble! Que raio de pergunta é essa?"

"Era apenas um teste. Para ver se tu ainda me amavas."

"Sempre."

Os dois acariciaram-se um ao outro e continuaram a andar.

Mais à frente, os Imperadores pararam para uma pequena pescaria para se alimentarem, antes de continuarem a sua longa jornada em busca de uma nova Terra Dos Imperadores.

O Erik juntou-se à família, mas depois foi outra vez para a beira dos seus melhores amigos.

Enquanto continuavam a andar, a Glória andava pensativa:

_O Sven apareceu: "Deves ser a Gloriosa!"_

"_E tu deves ser o Sven!"_

"_É um prazer conhecer-me. Sou adorável. Trago peixe de primeira categoraia! Do Mumble. Ali.", ele apontou. "Via Sven."_

_A Glória olhou para o Mumble. Os dois a sorrir um para o outro._

_Depois, virou-se para o Sven para apanhar o peixe._

"_Cuidado.", disse o Sven._

_A Glória começou a tirar o peixe do bico do Sven._

"_É a minha língua.", a Glória tinha agarrado na língua do Sven._

"_Desculpa."_

"_Não faz mal."_

_A Glória sentiu algo estranho no momento em que tocou na língua do Sven. Ela tremeu um pouco: _Uau! Que gosto estranho! E... o que é isto que eu estou a sentir?

_Ela estava-se a sentir atraída por ele__._

"_Se não te sentires totalmente "Sventisfeita", posso trazer-te mais."_

"_Não, Sven. Há muitos com mais fome do que eu."_

"_Tão nobre! Vemo-nos ao jantar?"_

"_Estou ocupada."_

"_Ocupada! És engraçada!", disse o Sven, levantando vo__o._

_A Glória observou o Sven a desaparecer no ar e sorriu: _Que giro!

_Mas depois lembrou-se: _Não! Eu não posso pensar nisto! Eu estou com o Mumble! Eu amo o Mumble!

_Depois foi chamada pelo Mumble: "Querida! Estás bem?"_

_A Glória não queria mostrar os seus sentimentos ao Mumble e respondeu: "Tens a certeza que ele não é da família do Ramon?"_

"Querida!"

Os seus pensamentos foram expulsos pela voz do Mumble.

"Querida!"

"Sim?"

"O que é que se passa? Já te chamei montes de vezes!"

"Não te preocupes. Não é nada."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Tenho."

Eles continuaram a andar, apesar do Mumble não ter a certeza que não se passava mesmo nada.

Chegou a noite e os pinguins encontraram uma gruta de gelo onde podiam passar a noite.

O Erik já tinha voltado para junto da família:

"Então, querido? Divertiste-te muito hoje?", perguntou o Mumble.

"Sim, Pa."

"E tiveram cuidado?"

"Pai! Nós já não somos nenhuns bebés!"

"Bem: para mim vais ser sempre o meu bebé.", o Mumble abraçou o filho e o Erik abraçou o pai.

O Erik foi o primeiro a adormecer. Aparentemente, teve um dia cansativo na brincadeira com os seus amigos.

Quando o casal se preparava para dormir, o Mumble olhou para a sua companheira e viu que ela estava pensativa... outra vez.

"Querida?"

Ela olhou para ele.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim.", respondeu ela. "Quer dizer... mais ou menos."

"O que foi, Glória?"

"Eu estou preocupada com o Sven."

"O Sven?!", o Mumble estava à espera de tudo menos disso. "Mas... porque é que te lembraste disso agora?"

"É só que... o Sven não tem ninguém! Ele perdeu os amigos e a família. Ele nem sequer tem lugar onde ficar, visto que a sua terra-natal foi destruída. E nós nunca mais o vimos desde a dança "Under Pressurre" que nos tirou do buraco."

"Isso é verdade."

"Eu... Eu sei que ele nos mentiu. E sei também que ele errou. Mas, apesar de tudo, ele ajudou-nos a sair do buraco!"

"Tens razão, querida. Mas, se ele não quis vir connosco, nós não o íamos obrigar, não é?"

"Ele não quis vir? Ou não foi convidado?"

"Glória! Tu sabes que o Noah tem um feitio difícil, mas eu acho que ele também sabe que o Sven tem tanto direito de estar com nós como os Adélies, por exemplo!"

"A sério? Não te lembras do que ele te fez?"

"Querida! Isso é passado! E o que é que te deu para estares agora a defender assim o Sven?"

"Olha: esquece.", a Glória virou-se e encostou-se para dormir. "Boa noite."

O Mumble estranhou a reacção da sua companheira, mas decidiu esquecer o assunto. Por enquanto. "Boa noite."

Os Pinguins Imperadores dormiam descansados, quando de repente foram acordados por um tremor de terra.

Muitos pinguins estavam assustados.

"O que é isto?"

"O que é que se passa?"

O Erik era um dos mais assustados: "Mãe!" Ele aconchegou-se à mãe.

"Calma, querido. Isto já passa."

O Noah tentou acalmar toda a nação: "Tenham calma! Não é a primeira vez que isto acontece! E certamente não será a última! Mantenham-se juntos até que isto acabe! Nós somos imperadores e não vamos deixar que isto nos vença!"

De repente, ouviram um barulho maior vindo de cima da gruta onde eles estavam.

Todos olharam para cima preocupados.

Depois, o som aproximou-se da entrada da gruta e eles olharama para lá.

Um monte de neve começou a cair do topo da gruta.

Os pinguins estavam assustados, especialmente as crianças, que se aconchegavam aos pais para se protegerem.

Todos baixaram as cabeças com medo de verem o que estava a acontecer.

Ao fim de algum tempo, todos os barulhos desapareceram e apareceu um silêncio sossegado.

Os Imperadores levantaram as cabeças e olharam para a entrada da gruta. Todos ficaram espantados e preocupados com o que viram. A entrada da gruta estava toda coberta de neve e não havia nenhuma abertura.

"Ma! Pa!", o Erik estava assustado.

"Tem calma, querido. De certeza que o Noah vai encontrar uma solução para isto."

Alguns pinguins começaram a ir em direcção à neve e tentaram tirá-la de lá com as nadadeiras e, até mesmo, com os pés (o Mumble ter-lhes ensinado a dançar foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu aos Pinguins Imperadores), mas não conseguiram nada. Alguma neve começava a sair, mas chegava a um ponto onde a neve começava a ficar dura e os pinguins não conseguiam retirá-la da entrada (aparentemente, o frio era tanto que a neve começava a tornar-se gelo).

"Nada feito, Noah! É muito duro! Não dá para remover isto daqui!", disse o Seymour, um dos pinguins que tentou retirar a neve da entrada da gruta.

Os Imperadores estavam a ficar preocupados e assustados, mas o Noah acalmou-os: "Tenham calma! Há sempre uma solução! Vamos seguir o caminho da gruta e ver onde ele nos leva! Pode ser que haja outra saída!"

Os pinguins começaram a andar.

"Tem calma, Erik.", a Glória acalmou o filho. "O Noah tem razão. De certeza que há uma saída algures do outro lado."

A família Happy Feet seguiu os outros pinguins à procura de outra saída.

Começava a amanhecer e os Pinguins Imperadores continuavam presos na gruta. Passaram o resto da noite a caminhar à procura de outra saída.

Após uma longa caminhada, os pinguins encontraram algo.

Quando chegaram ao local, todos ficaram boquiabertos (mais especificamente biquiabertos).

"Não.", sussurou o Noah.

Alguns pinguins baixaram a cabeça em tristeza, enquanto outros continuavam a olhar fixamente para o local.

O que eles estavam a ver era outra saída da gruta que também tinha sido tapada por uma queda de neve causada pelo terramoto.

O Seymour e outros pinguins dirigiram-se ao local e começaram a bater os pés da neve. Infelizmente, não conseguiram nada.

"Lamento, Noah! Isto também está duro!", disse o Seymour.

O Noah baixou a cabeça. Mas depois ergueu-se e tentou animar os Imperadores: "Não percam a esperança! Nós somos Imperadores! A nossa nação unida vai conseguir superar todos os desafios que a natureza nos der! Além disso, tenho a certeza que o Grande Guin não nos vai desiludir!"

"Esquece, Noah! Estamos feitos! Nunca mais vais sair daqui! Estamos presos!", disse um pinguim.

"Nada disso! Há sempre uma solução!"

Muitos pinguins entraram na conversa e, ao fim de algum tempo, estavam todos a discutir.

Um pinguim dirigiu-se à família Happy Feet: "Desta vez, nem tu nos vais conseguir salvar!", disse ele, apontando para o Mumble.

"Hey! O meu pai não tem culpa de nada! E ele não é o Grande Guin! Ele não pode salvar-vos sempre que precisam de ajua!", o Erk defendeu o pai.

"Sim!", o Atticus apoiou o Erk.

"Isso mesmo!", e a Bo também.

"Calma, meninos.", a Glória tentou acalmar as crianças.

"Incrível! Vocês são todos iguais!", resmungou o pinguim.

"Chiu.", disse o Mumble.

"O quê?"

"Chiu!"

"Quem é que tu pensas que és para me mandares calar?"

"Ouçam!", o Mumble dirigiu-se à entrada coberta de neve.

O Mumble aproximou-se da neve e alguns pinguins seguiram-no.

"O que é que se passa, Mumble?", perguntou a Glória.

"Estão a ouvir isto?"

Todos prestaram atenção e começaram a ouvir um barulho vindo de fora. Parecia alguém a cantar o Papa Oom Mow Mow.

"Hey! Eu conheço esta voz!", disse a Glória, animando-se. "É o Sven!"

Todos pareciam espantados.

A Glória dirigiu-se ao monte de neve e começou a chamar: "Sven! Sven! Aqui!"

Do lado de fora, o Sven ouviu alguma coisa e parou de cantar: "Papa Oom Mow Mow, Papa Oom Mow... O quê? Quem? Onde?"

Ele ouviu um barulho de fundo: "Sven! Sou eu! A Glória!"

"Glória?! Será?!", ele não queria acreditar. Na verdade, o Sven apaixonou-se pela Glória mal a viu. Ele tentou seduzi-la, aproveitando o pedido do Mumble para entregar à Glória alguns peixes, mas não deu em nada. E as coisas só pioraram quando todos descobriram que ele tinha mentido e que não era nenhum pinguim. Na verdade, ele pensava que nunca iria ter chances com ela. Afinal de contas, além dela ter descoberto que ele era um mentiroso, ela tinha uma família e de certeza que ela nunca iria abandonar o Mumble e, especialmente, o Erik só para ficar com ele.

O Sven dirigiu-se à entrada da gruta coberta de neve e gelo: "Glória? És tu?"

"Sim! Sven! Estou aqui dentro! Nós ficamos presos nesta gruta e não conseguimos sair! Podes ajudar-nos?"

"Claro! Vou ver o que posso fazer!"

O Sven começou a pensar.

Dentro da gruta, um Pinguim Imperador começou a resmungar com a Glória: "A sério? O Sven? Francamente, Glória! Pensei que fosses mais inteligente!"

"Hey! Vê lá como falas!", o Mumble defendeu a sua companheira.

"Caluda, Pés Tremidos! Ninguém falou contigo!"

"O Sven é a nossa única esperança!", disse a Glória. "Ele é diferentge de nós! Nós pinguins não conseguimos partir o gelo e abrir a saída, mas o Sven é diferente! Os pés dele e a dança dele não têm nada a ver connosco! Eu tenho a certeza que ele nos vai conseguir salvar!"

O pinguim começou a reclamar e saiu da beira deles.

"Bem dito, Glória!", disse o Mumble.

A Glória virou-se para a saída e perguntou: "Sven! Então? Alguma ideia?"

"Mmmm. Sim! Acabo de ter uma ideia Sventástica! Cantem todos comigo!"

O Sven começou a cantar:

_Ma-ia hii_  
_Ma-ia huu_  
_Ma-ia hoo_  
_Ma-ia haha_

Dentro da gruta, os Pinguins Imperadores ouviam barulhos que faziam uma batida no gelo/neve que tapava a saída da gruta.

Eles juntaram-se ao Sven na sua canção:

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu-mã nu-mã iei__,_  
_Nu-mã nu-mã iei, nu-mã nu-mã nu-mã iei__._  
_Chipul tãu si dragostea din tei_  
_Mi-amintesc de ochii tãI__._

A dança do Sven começou a afectar o gelo que começou a rachar-se.

_Ma-ia hii_  
_Ma-ia huu_  
_Ma-ia hoo_  
_Ma-ia haha_

O gelo estava cada vez mais perto de se partir.

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu-mã nu-mã iei__,_  
_Nu-mã nu-mã iei, nu-mã nu-mã nu-mã iei__._  
_Chipul tãu si dragostea din tei_  
_Mi-amintesc de ochii tãI__._

Com a última batida, o gelo partiu-se e começou a cair, com a neve por cima dele, criando uma pequena abertura no topo do monte de neve e gelo partido.

Contentes, os Imperadores começaram a sair da gruta.

Pouco depois, todos estavam lá fora.

A Glória foi a correr ter com o Sven e abraçou-o: "Obrigada, Sven! És o meu herói!"

O Sven abraçou a Glória de volta, sorridente: "De nada, Glória." Depois sossurrou: "Eu faria qualquer coisa por ti."

A Glória afastou-se um pouco do abraço e olhou nos olhos do Sven, que olhou para ela de volta. Os dois sorriam um para o outro, olhando nos olhos.

O Mumble viu isso e aproximou-se deles, afastando a Glória do Sven: "Sven! Companheiro! Estiveste bem!"

A Glória olhou estranha para o seu companheiro.

O Sven perdeu o sorriso e respondeu ao Mumble: "Obrigado, Mumble."

Depois, o Mumble foi ter com a Glória e os dois começaram a afastar-se do Sven. Mas, antes de desaparecerem da vista do Sven, a Glório olhou para trás, triste.

"Mumble."

"Sim?"

"Eu... Eu acho que o Sven havia de vir connosco."

"O quê?"

O AUTOR: E termina aqui o primeiro capítulo. O Mumble já não está a gostar da conversa! Os olhares entre a Glória e o Sven, os seus sorrisos... E agora a Glória quer que o Sven se junte a eles. Qual será a opinião do Mumble acerca disso? Será que o Noah vai permitir que o Sven se junte aos Imperadores na procura de um novo lar? É o que vai descobrir no próximo capítulo. Até já!


	2. Mumble Vs Glória

**Capítulo Dois: Mumble Vs Glória**

Os Pinguins Imperadores estavam todos reunidos, verificando se estavam todos bem, depois do que aconteceu na gruta.

O Erik foi ter com o Sven: "Sven! Sven!"

O Sven virou-se para o pequeno Erik: "Oh! Pequeno Erik!"

"Obrigado por nos salvares."

"De nada. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda sou vosso amigo e quero ajudar-vos."

"Eu sei."

"Sabes?!"

"Sim. Eu nunca estive chateado contigo. Fiquei triste quando descobri que tu me tinha enganado. Mas eu acredito que tu, apesar de não seres um pinguim, tens o coração de um. E a prova disso é que, mesmo sabendo que nós te odiávamos, tu fizeste de tudo para nos salvares. Isso torna-te mais pinguim do que o idiota do Steve que insultou a minha família."

"O quê? Quem?"

"Não importa. Sven. Eu quero que tu venhas connosco para a nova Terra Dos Imperadores."

O Sven ficou 'biquiaberto'.

O Mumble e a Glória conversavam: "Por favor, Mumble! O Sven ajudou-nos! Ele salvou-nos da morte certa!"

"Hey, hey! Calma, Glória! Não exageres!"

"Não é um exagero! Se o Sven não tivesse aparecido, nós ainda estaríamos dentro daquele gruta e muito provavelmente iríamos morrer à fome!"

"Ok. Tu até podes ter razão nesse ponto, mas o Sven não pode vir connosco!"

"E porque não?"

"Porque ele não é um pinguim!"

A Glória olhou para o Mumble, um pouco desiludida: "Mumble. O Sven vem connosco. Eu tenho a certeza de que o Noah vai aceitar."

"Pois claro! O Noah vai aceitar o Sven, tal como me aceitou quando me expulsou da Terra Dos Imperadores!", o Mumble estava mesmo chateado.

A Glória não respondeu. Ela começou a andar.

"Hey! Onde é que vais?", perguntou o Mumble.

"Falar com o Noah!"

"O quê? Hey! Espera!", o Mumble correu atrás dela.

De volta ao Erik e ao Sven:

"Não, Erik. Eu não posso."

"O quê? Porquê?"

"Porque... Eu não posso... porque eu não sou um pinguim. Eu menti-vos e nenhum de vocês gosta de mim."

"Eu já disse que te desculpava."

"Além de ti."

"Bem: de certeza que o meu pai e a minha mãe também te vão aceitar."

"Além de ti e da tua família."

"Ora: tenho a certeza que o Atticus e a Bo também te desculpam."

"Ok. Erik. Podes parar de dizer nomes? Eu não vou."

O Erik baixou a cabeça, triste.

"Noah!", a Glória foi ter com o Noah. "Quero pedir-te uma coisa!"

"Uma coisa?"

"Esquece, Noah. Não é nada.", o Mumble intervei-o.

"É sim!", contrariou a Glória.

O Noah estava confuso: "Então? Em que é que ficamos?"

"Sim!", disse a Glória.

"Não!", disse o Mumble.

"Eu quero que o Sven venha connosco.", a Glória conseguiu falar.

"Não!", disse o Mumble.

"Sim.", disse o Noah.

"O quê?", o Mumble não acreditava no que estava a ouvir.

_Sim!_, pensou a Glória.

"O Sven pode vir connosco. Apesar de tudo, ele salvou-nos e nós temos que lhe agradecer de alguma forma. Visto que ele está sozinho e não tem para onde ir, creio que ele pode vir connosco para a nova Terra Dos Imperadores."

"Obrigada, Noah."

"Não tens que agradecer, Glória. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer."

A Glória e o Mumble foram-se embora.

"Não acredito que fizeste uma coisa destas.", disse o Mumble.

A Glória nem lhe respondeu.

O Sven levantou a cabeça do Erik: "Pequeno Erik, não fiques triste. Há coisas que nós não podemos evitar. E esta é uma delas. A minha presença incomoda a maioria da vossa nação. Por isso, acho melhor ir-me embora."

"Está bem.", disse o Erik, ainda triste.

O Sven começou a afastar-se.

"Sven! Espera!", uma voz chamou ao longe.

"Quê?"

O Sven virou-se para trás e viu dois pinguins a aproximarem-se.

O Erik também os viu: "Mãe! Pai!"

A Glória foi ter com o Sven a correr: "Sven! O Noah diz que tu podes vir connosco!"

"O quê?!", espantaram-se o Sven e o Erik ao mesmo tempo.

"A sério!"

"Oh Glória!", Sven foi ter com ela e abraçou-a.

Ela abraçou-o de volta: "Tu podes vir connosco. Eu falei com o Noah e ele aceitou."

"Obrigado, Glória."

Os dois, abraçados, estavam com os bicos quase encostados.

Mas, mais uma vez, o Mumble interrompeu o momento e afastou-os: "Muito bem. Já lhe disseste. Agora vamos.", o Mumble agarrou na nadadeira da Glória e puxou-a.

O Sven e o Erik estavam espantados a olharem para o Mumble.

"Mumble!", disse a Glória.

O Mumble largou a Glória. Os dois ficaram parados a olharem um para o outro. Os olhos dela cheios de tristeza e desilusão. Os olhos dele cheios de raiva.

"Imperadores!", o Noah começou a falar. "Agora que estamos todos bem, podemos continuar a nossa viagem em busca de um novo lar! Desta vez, com um novo membro: Sven!"

Todos olharam para o Sven, incluindo uma Glória sorridente e um Mumble chateado.

Os pinguins começaram a andar.

O Sven foi ter com o Mumble e a Glória: "Posso ir convosco?"

"Claro que sim!", respondeu a Glória.

"Claro que não!", respondeu o Mumble.

"Mumble!", reclamou a Glória.

"Glória!", reclamou o Mumble.

"Por favor, não discutam por minha causa.", disse o Sven. "Eu vou lá para trás."

"Ainda bem que sabes onde é o teu lugar!"

"Mumble!", a Glória estava a começara a irritar-se.

O Sven afastou-se.

"O que é que se passa contigo?", perguntou a Glória ao seu companheiro.

"O que é que se passa comigo?! O que é que se passa contigo!"

"Comigo?!"

"Sim! Contigo! Desde que o Sven voltou que tu e ele têm estado muito próximos, cheios de sorrisos e ebraços!"

"Mumble! Tu... estás com ciúmes?"

"O quê?! Claro que não! Eu simplesmente não gosto dele! Só isso!"

"Porquê?"

"Porque não! Ele não é de confiança!"

"Mumble! Ele salvou-nos!"

"E já nos mentiu!"

"Isso foi dantes!"

"Ele pode muito bem mentir-nos outra vez, Glória! Eu não quero que tu te aproximes mais dele! Podes magoar-te!"

O Erik foi ter com eles: "Mãe? Pai?"

"Agora não, Erik!", o Mumble gritou, assustando o filho.

"Mumble!", a Glória tentou afastar o filho daquela discussão. "Erik, querido, por favor, a mãe e o pai precisam de conversar. Podes ir ter com os teus amigos?"

"Está bem.", o Erik concordou e saiu, mas continuava preocupado e assustado.

Depois do Erik sair da vista deles, o casal continuou a discussão.

"Precisavas ter falado assim com ele?", perguntou a Glória. "Ele não tem culpa!"

"Pois não! Tu é que tens culpa!"

"Eu?!"

"Sim! Tu! Tu e aquele mentiroso do Sven!"

A Glória olhou para o seu companheiro, desiludida: "Quem és tu?", ela perguntou com uma voz calma.

"O quê?"

"Quem és tu? Onde é que está o Mumble que eu conhecia?"

"Glória? Tu... estás bem?", o Mumble estava mais calmo.

"Eu que devia fazer essa pergunta. Antes tu eras meigo, simpático, carinhoso, atencioso. E agora só sabes reclamar, resmungar e gritar. Estás completamente mudado."

"Glória. Eu ainda sou o Mumble que tu conheceste!"

"Não, não és. Tu não tens nada a ver com o Mumble que eu conheci. Eu... Eu acho melhor afastarmo-nos um do outro por uns tempos."

"O quê?!"

"Só até as coisas acalmarem.", ela começou a afastar-se.

"Glória!", o Mumble agorrou na nadadeira dela.

"Por favor, Mumble. Deixa-me ir. Vai ser melhor para os dois."

O Mumble largou-a.

"Até depois, Mumble."

O Mumble observou a Glória e desaparecer.

_Glória._

O AUTOR: Eu sei. Este capítulo foi mais curto que o outro, mas igualmente bom. Não acham? Parece que as coisas entre o Mumble e a Glória estão mesmo más. Será que o Mumble vai conseguir controlar os seus ciúmes e recuperar a sua amada? Será que os ciúmes do Mumble têm razão de ser? Ou será que esses ciúmes são apenas medo de perder a Glória? Vais encontrar essas respostas no próximo capítulo.


	3. Perdoa-me

**Capítulo Três: Perdoa-me**

Os Pinguins Imperadores continuavam a sua caminhada.

O Erik conversava com os seus amigos sobre os seus pais.

"Afinal porque é que eles estavam a discutir?"

"Não sei, Bo! Eu só sei que quando cheguei lá eles estavam chateados e o meu pai gritou comigo!"

"Uou! O Tio Mumble?!", espantou-se o Atticus.

O Erik abanou a cabeça que sim.

"Ele não é nada dessas cenas!"

"Oh Erik! Não te preocupes.", a Bo tentou acalmar o seu amigo. "De certeza que ele não queria gritar contigo. O teu pai estava chateado! Só isso!"

A Bo sorriu para o Erik e ele sorriu-lhe de volta: "Obrigado, Bo."

A Glória estava a conversar com a Miss Viola:

"Eu não percebo porque é que o Mumble tem agido assim!"

"Calma, Glória! Ele ama-te! Ele só não te quer perder!"

"Mas ele não me vai perder!"

"Bem: então tens que lhe mostrar que ele não tem razões nenhumas para estar ciumento!"

A Glória estava pensativa.

"Glória?", chamou a Miss Viola. "Tu gostas do Mumble, certo?"

A Glória olhou para ela: "Sim! Claro que gosto!"

"Gostas?"

"Amo!"

A Miss Viola olhou para ela desconfiada: "E o Sven?"

"O que é que tem?"

"Sentes alguma coisa por ele?"

"O quê?!"

O Mumble estava a andar sozinho, pensativo. Ele não queria ter sido tão mau para ela, mas os ciúmes falaram mais alto. Também não ajudava vê-la sempre com o Sven a abraçá-lo e a sorrir para ele. Mas o Mumble sentia-se arrependido pela maneira como falou com ela e sobretudo pela maneira como falou com o seu filho.

O Mumble foi ter com o filho: "Erik."

O Erik olhou para o pai.

"Hã! Nós já voltamos.", disse a Bo.

O Atticus continuava parado a olhar para o Erik e o Mumble. A Bo apareceu e puxou-o: "Anda."

"Hey!", reclamou o Atticus. "Eu já ia!"

"O que foi, Pa?", perguntou o Erik.

"Erik. Filho. Eu… Eu queria pedir-te desculpa. Eu não havia de ter gritado contigo."

"Não faz mal, pai. Eu sei que não foi de propósito."

"Não foi mesmo, filho. Eu estava chateado e isso fez-me gritar contigo."

"Eu desculpo-te, Pa. Mas… porque é que tu estavas chateado?"

"Coisas minhas."

"A mãe fez alguma coisa?", o Erik estava a ficar preocupado.

"Não! Quer dizer… Acho que não.", o Mumble tentou acalmar o filho, mas em vez disso estava a piorar tudo.

"Achas?"

"Não! Tenho a certeza! A Glória nunca me iria enganar! Eu e ela gostamos muito um do outro! Não te preocupes, filho! Eu e a tua mão vamos fazer as pazes!"

O Erik abraçou o pai: "Obrigado, Pa."

"De nada.", o Mumble sorriu para o filho.

De volta às fêmeas:

"Sentes-te atraída por ele?", perguntou a Miss Viola.

"Não! Quer dizer… mais ou menos.", respondeu a Glória.

A Miss Viola olhou para ela com um ar sério.

"Eu gosto muito do Mumble!", continuou a Glória. "Ele é o meu companheiro! O pai do meu filho! Eu e ele já estamos juntos à muito tempo. Eu e ele apaixonamo-nos um pelo outro e, depois de tudo o que ele passou, eu só quero que ele seja feliz!"

"E o Sven?"

"O Sven é diferente! Ele apareceu nas nossas vidas muito misteriosamente! Ele perdeu a família, os amigos, a sua casa! Depois juntou-se aos Adélies e quando se descobriu a verdade, ele ficou sozinho! De novo! Até que nos salvou outra vez e agora está connosco! O que eu sinto por ele é completamente diferente do que eu sinto pelo Mumble. O Sven ofereceu-me peixes, enviado pelo Mumble, mas, mesmo assim, foi ele quem mos deu. Eu e o Sven estivemos muito próximos nesse momento e eu senti uma espécie de arrepio no corpo quando ele me deu os peixes. E agora, cada vez que o vejo, sinto-me… sinto-me… Nem sei o que sinto. É estranho."

"Então, recapitulando, tu gostas do Mumble e sentes-te atraída pelo Sven. É isso?", perguntou a Miss Viola.

"É. Acho que sim."

"E o que é que vais fazer agora?"

"Como assim?"

"Tu… vais continuar com o Mumble? Ou vais contar o que sentes aos dois e juntares-te ao Sven?"

"O quê?! É claro que eu vou continuar com o Mumble! Isso nem se pergunta! Eu sinto algo especial pelo Sven, sim. Mas nós nunca vamos poder ficar juntos! Ele nem sequer é um pinguim!"

"Bem: o Mumble também não é um pinguim normal!"

"O Sven não é um pinguim."

"Vendo como ele nos tem ajudado e o que tem feito pela nossa nação, o Sven é tão pinguim como o Mumble."

A Glória ficou pensativa.

"Então?", perguntou a Miss Viola. "O que é que vais fazer?"

De repente, o Noah chamou: "Imperadores! Está na hora de pararmos para pescar antes de prosseguirmos! Comam bem, pois ainda temos muito que andar!"

Na verdade, eles não sabiam para onde iam. Apenas estavam à procura de um novo lar. O problema é que todos os locais que apareciam não tinham muitos esconderijos onde eles se pudessem refugiar das gaivotas ou então eram espaços pequenos onde mal cabia metade da nação. Por isso, os pinguins já contavam com uma longa viagem.

A Miss Viola não teve a sua resposta, pois a Glória dirigiu-se ao oceano para pescar com os outros pinguins.

Debaixo d'água estava muita confusão. Muitos pinguins perseguiam os seus peixes-alvo.

A Glória também perseguia um peixe. Ela seguiu o peixe até dar de caras com o Mumble. O Mumble olhou para ela com um ar triste, mas ela desviou o olhar, chateada, e seguiu outra direcção em busca de outro peixe.

Mais à frente, a Glória seguiu outro peixe e, desta vez, viu o Sven. Ela parou de seguir o peixe e começou a observar o Sven à distância, vendo-o a caçar os peixes e a voltar para a superfície, para longe de todos os pinguins. A Glória decidiu ir atrás dele.

O Sven comeu os peixes que caçou. Quando agarrou no último, a Glória chamou-o: "Sven?"

"Áááá!", o Sven assustou-se e deixou cair o peixe.

"Desculpa. Não queria assustar-te."

"Não faz mal.", o Sven agachou-se para pegar no outro peixe. "O que é que 'faches' aqui, Guóia?", o Sven falava mal devido ao peixe que tinha na boca.

"Bem… Estive a ver-te a pescar e… Uau! Tu… És incrível!"

"Oh! Hã! 'Obigago'!"

A Glória olhava para ele a sorrir.

O Sven sorriu para ela e perguntou: "'Quées'?", ele ofereceu-lhe o peixe.

"Oh! Hã! Pode ser! Obrigada!"

O Sven aproximou-se da Glória para lhe dar o peixe.

A cena repetiu-se.

A Glória pegou no peixe que estava no bico do Sven. Ao fazer isso, as suas línguas tocaram-se. Nesse momento, a Glória tremeu: _Outra vez!_, pensou. _Estou a ter outra vez aquela sensação estranha! Eu… Eu acho que… estou apaixonada pelo Sven!_

O Sven também tremeu: _Uau! Que brasa!_, pensou. _Nem acredito que isto se está a repetir! Oh Glória! Se tu soubesses o quanto eu te amo!_

Os dois afastaram-se, a Glória já com o peixe no seu bico, e ela comeu o peixe. Depois, ficaram os dois parados durante algum tempo a olharem um para o outro, sorridentes.

"Então…", foi a Glória a primeira a falar. "Obrigada, Sven! Gostei muito!"

"Ainda bem que gostaste."

"Vens?"

"O quê?!"

"Anda, Sven! Vem para a minha beira! Não tens que ficar sozinho, sabias?"

"Mas o Mumble…"

"O Mumble não importa! Ele só tem é que aceitar que tu agora fazes parte da nossa nação!"

"Estás… Estás a falar a sério?!"

"Claro que estou, Sven! Anda!"

A Glória começou a ir em direcção aos outros pinguins. "Então?", perguntou ela, vendo que o Sven continuava parado.

O Sven decidiu ir atrás dela.

Pouco depois, os Pinguins Imperadores tinham voltado à sua caminhada.

O Sven e a Glória estavam a conversar um com o outro e a rirem-se. Provavelmente de algumas piadas que o Sven contava.

"Glória.", uma voz chamou, fazendo a Glória e o Sven olharem para trás.

"Mumble?!", espantou-se a Glória.

"Podemos falar?"

"Não.", a Glória respondeu e virou-se outra vez com o Sven.

"Por favor! Eu não quero chatear-me contigo outra vez! Eu só preciso de falar contigo!"

"Muito bem: diz!", a Glória e o Sven viraram-se outra vez.

"A sós."

"Ok. Percebi.", o Sven afastou-se do casal.

"Então?", perguntou a Glória.

"Glória. Eu queria pedir-te desculpas." A Glória olhou séria para ele. "Eu sei que me portei mal. Eu tratei-te mal, tratei mal o Sven, e pior: tratei mal o Erik."

"Ainda bem que reconheces."

"Glória. Eu queria dizer-te que estou muito arrependido. Eu estava com ciúmes do Sven!"

"Sem razão nenhuma!"

"Eu sei. Eu sei que tu só tens olhos para mim e que eu não tenho razões nenhumas para ter ciúmes. Mas eu não consigo controlar isso! Só de pensar que te posso perder, fico logo com medo e começo a fazer coisas que não devia! O Erik já me desculpou. E tu? Será que me perdoas?"

A Glória olhou nos olhos do Mumble e percebeu que ele estava a ser sincero. Ele estava mesmo arrependido.

"Sim, Mumble. Eu desculpo-te.", respondeu ela.

"Obrigado.", o Mumble abraçou-a e ela abraçou-o de volta. Depois, os seus bicos tocaram-se com carinho e amor.

O Sven observou isso e baixou a cabeça: _Lá se vai o meu amor._, pensou ele.

"Eu amo-te, Glória.", disse o Mumble, sorridente.

A Glória viu o Sven a afastar-se mais deles: "Eu também te amo.", disse ela, com um ar triste.

O AUTOR: E acaba aqui o terceiro capítulo d'A Escolha. O Mumble e a Glória fizeram as pazes. Mas, será que o amor deles ainda tem salvação? O amor é mesmo muito complicado. A Glória pensava que o Mumble era o amor da sua vida e agora descobre que está apaixonada pelo Sven. O Mumble tem ciúmes porque acha que pode perder a Glória para o Sven. E o Sven gosta da Glória, mas acha que nunca vai poder ficar com ela. Mas, a história ainda não acabou e, no próximo capítulo, vais descobrir o que o é que o amor reservou para este trio amoroso.


	4. O Amor Não Se Escolhe

**Capítulo Quatro: O Amor Não Se Escolhe**

A noite chegou e os Pinguins Imperadores estavam a dormir. Desta vez, ao ar livre, para não acontecer nada como o que aconteceu na gruta.

Bem: todos dormiam, excepto a Glória.

A Glória andava sozinha. Ela passou pelos pinguins, calmamente para não os acordar, e dirigiu-se a uma zona aberta, onde ela ficaria sozinha. Ela viu uma pequena montanha e decidiu ir lá para cima. Quando chegou lá acima, a Glória viu o oceano ao longe. Depois começou a lembrar-se do momento em que fez as pazes com o Mumble. Ela tinha visto o Sven ao longe, triste. A Glória não o queria ter magoado. Ela gostava muito do Sven. Ele era giro, tinha uns olhos bonitos e um sorriso colorido. Ele fazia-a rir e era muito divertido. A Glória desejava estar com ele. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, desejava continuar com o Mumble. Ela não podia ficar assim para sempre. Ela tinha que tomar uma decisão. Era uma escolha difícil, mas ela tinha que escolher.

Com estes pensamentos, a Glória começou a cantar:

_So many times I was alone I couldn't sleep_

_You left me drowning in the tears of memory_

_And ever since you've gone, I found it hard to breathe_

_Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see_

_A thousand wasted dreams rolling off my eyes_

_But time's been healing me and I say goodbye_

_Cause I can breathe again, dream again_

_I'll be on the road again_

Ao longe, o Sven ouviu a Glória.

_Like it used to be the other day_

_Now I feel free again, so innocent_

_Cause someone makes me whole again for sure_

_I'll find another you_

_Could you imagine someone else is by my side_

_I've been afraid he couldn't keep myself from falling_

_My heart was always searching for a place to hide_

_Could not await the dawn to bring another day_

_Your not the only one so hear me when I say_

_The thoughts of you, they just fade away_

_Cause I can breathe again, dream again_

_I'll be on the road again_

_Like it used to be the other day_

_Now I feel free again, so innocent_

_Cause someone makes me whole again for sure_

_I'll find another you_

_Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes_

_You're still apart of my life_

_But I can breathe again, dream again_

_I'll be on the road again_

_Like it used to be the other day_

_Now I feel free again, so innocent_

_Cause someone makes me whole again for sure_

_I'll find another you_

_I'll find another you_

Depois de acabar a canção, a Glória disse: "O que é que eu faço?"

"Glória?"

Ela olhou para trás: "Sven? Estás acordado?"

"Sim. Eu não conseguia dormir. O que é que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Eu… Eu também não conseguia dormir. Por isso decidi dar uma volta."

Os dois ficaram parados a olharem um para o outro em silêncio.

Foi o Sven quem quebrou o silêncio: "Glória. Aquela música… foi linda!"

"Gostaste?"

"Adorei! Eu nunca tinha ouvido uma coisa assim antes! E a tua linda voz só me fez gostar ainda mais da canção."

A Glória corou: "O-Obrigada."

"Sabes?", ele aproximou-se dela. "Eu… Eu sinto-me diferente quando estou contigo."

A Glória olhou para ele com uma cara de espanto e curiosidade: "O… O que é que queres dizer com isso?"

"Glória. Eu… Eu amo-te."

A Glória não conseguia acreditar no que estava a ouvir. Era como um sonho tornado realidade.

"Eu amo-te desde a primeira vez que te vi.", continuou o Sven. "Tu és linda, simpática e tens uma linda voz."

A Glória estava cada vez mais corada.

"E tens-me defendido tanto que eu nem sei como te agradecer."

"Eu… Eu só faço o que acho que está certo."

"Vês? Mais uma qualidade tua que eu aprecio!"

A Glória olhou para ele sorridente: "Sven."

"Eu percebo que não queiras nada comigo. Afinal, eu sou diferente de vocês. Não sou nenhum pinguim e… além disso, tu tens uma família. E eu não quero que tu te afastes dela por minha causa."

"Sven. Não te preocupes. Eu vou continuar a amar o Erik, mesmo estando contigo."

"Queres dizer…?"

"Sim, Sven. Eu também te amo."

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e aproximaram-se. Os seus bicos tocaram-se e os dois partilharam o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

"Eu sabia!", gritou alguém.

Os dois apaixonados separaram-se e olharam para a direcção da voz.

"Eu sabia que vocês estavam juntos!"

"Mumble. Por favor. Não é o que estás a pensar.", disse a Glória.

"Claro que é! Eu apanhei-vos em flagrante!"

"Mumble. Eu…", o Sven ia falar, mas o Mumble não deixou.

"Cala-te! Eu não falei contigo! Como é que pudeste fazer-me isto, Glória?"

"Mumble. Escuta."

"Não! Eu não quero ouvir as tuas desculpas!"

"Eu e o Sven não fizemos de propósito!"

"Nós amamo-nos!", disse o Sven.

"Vocês o quê?!"

"Mumble. Eu e o Sven estamos apaixonados um pelo outro."

"Glória!"

"Eu sei. Eu devia ter-te contado antes. Mas eu ainda não tinha a certeza dos meus sentimentos."

"Queres dizer que… já não gostas de mim? Tu… já não me amas?"

"Mumble. Eu gosto de ti. E vou ser sempre tua amiga. Mas… o meu verdadeiro amor é o Sven."

"Dantes era eu."

"Mumble. Tu sabes tão bem como eu que não temos controlo sobre o amor. O amor simplesmente aparece. Muitas vezes onde menos se espera. E eu não estava mesmo nada à espera disto.", ela sorriu para o Sven e o Sven sorriu para ela.

"Nem eu.", o Mumble baixou a cabeça.

"Lamento muito, Mumble."

"E o Erik?", ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para a Glória.

"O Erik vai perceber. Não vai ser fácil para ele ter os pais separados, mas ele vai habituar-se. Ele até gosto do Sven!"

"Até descobrir que ele anda com a mãe."

"Não. O Erik vai compreender. Ele vai perceber que eu e o Sven nos amamos. E eu tenho a certeza que tu vais encontrar alguém que te faça mais feliz do que eu, Mumble.", ela sorriu para ele.

O Mumble sorriu para ela: "Eu queria ser feliz contigo."

"Desculpa, Mumble."

"Não faz mal. Tu estás feliz?"

"Sim."

"Então eu fico feliz por ti, mesmo estando triste por não te ter."

"Obrigada por aceitares, Mumble."

"Eu… vou deixar-vos sozinhos.", o Mumble virou-se e foi-se embora.

A Glória olhou para o Sven um pouco triste, mas o Sven sorriu para ela e o sorriso da Glória apareceu. Os dois abraçaram-se com amor e encostaram os seus bicos.

No dia seguinte, de manhã, os pinguins caminhavam na sua jornada em busca de uma nova Terra Dos Imperadores.

O Erik foi ter com o Sven com uma cara irritada: "Eu odeio-te!"

O Sven olhou para o pequeno Erik: "Erik?!"

"Como é que pudeste?"

"O quê?!"

"Como é que pudeste?"

**Flashback**

"O que é que se passa, pai?", perguntou o Erik.

"Eu e a tua mãe queremos ter uma conversa séria contigo.", respondeu o Mumble com um ar sério, ao lado da Glória com um ar igualmente sério.

"O que é que eu fiz?"

"Tu não fizeste nada, filho! Fui eu que fiz!"

"Mãe?!"

"Eu… Eu e o teu pai já não estamos juntos."

"O quê?!"

"Eu… Eu amo o Sven."

"O quê?! Porquê?!"

"Eu e o Sven gostamos muito um do outro e queremos ficar juntos. O teu pai já sabe de tudo."

O Erik olhou para o pai: "Pa?!"

"Filho. Erik. Eu não posso fazer nada. Se eles se amam, que sejam muito felizes juntos."

"Mas… eu pensei que vocês se amavam!"

"Erik. Eu…", a Glória ia falar mas o Erik interrompeu.

"Foi ele, não foi?"

"O quê?"

"O Sven! Foi ele que te levou para o lado errado!"

"Não!"

"Deixa estar! Eu trato disso!", o Erik foi a correr em direcção ao Sven, chateado.

"Erik!", chamaram os pais.

**Fim Do Flashback**

"Eu pensava que tu tinhas mudado! Eu perdoei-te!", gritou o Erik. "E agora tu separas os meus pais?"

"Erik. Escuta-me."

"Não! Eu não te quero ouvir! Tu vais mentir como fazes sempre! Eu devia saber que tu nunca mudas! Vais ser sempre o mesmo 'Sventiroso'!"

"Erik!", chamou a Glória, que chegou lá com o Mumble. "Deixa o Sven em paz! Ele não fez nada!"

O Erik olhou para a mãe: "Ele separou-te do pai!"

"Não! Eu separei-me do teu pai!"

"Mas mãe…!"

"Escuta, Erik. Tu ainda és novo. Ainda não percebes. Mas um dia, quando encontrares a tua companheira, vais perceber que não se controla o amor. Nós não escolhemos quem amamos! O amor simplesmente acontece! E ele pode chegar a qualquer momento!"

O Erik estava muito atento.

"Eu pensava que o teu pai era o meu verdadeiro amor. Mas, o amor pregou-me esta partida. Eu estava enganada. O Sven. Ele sim, é o meu verdadeiro amor.", ela sorriu para o Sven e ele sorriu-lhe de volta.

O Erik começou a chorar.

A Glória viu isso e tentou acalmá-lo: "Querido. Eu ainda te amo e sempre te vou amar."

"Mas não amas o pai! Não podias simplesmente fingir que o pai era o teu verdadeiro amor?"

"Erik."

"Estragaste tudo!"

"Filho."

"Eu odeio-te!", o Erik olhou para a mãe, os seus olhos cheios de ódio. Depois, saiu a correr.

A Glória começou a chorar.

"Eu vou acalmá-lo.", disse o Mumble, indo atrás do filho.

A Glória continuava a chorar e o Sven abraçou-a para lhe acalmar: "Eu estou aqui."

"Sven. O meu filho odeia-me!"

"Não. Ele adora-te! Ele só está chateado agora! Vais ver que daqui a uns dias ele vem pedir-te desculpa."

DOIS DIAS DEPOIS:

"Desculpa, mãe.", disse o Erik.

**Flashback**

Depois da discussão que teve com a mãe, o Erik encostou-se a um muro de gelo a chorar. O Mumble foi ter com ele: "Erik."

O Erik olhou para o Mumble: "Olá, pai."

"Devias pedir desculpa à tua mãe."

"Não! Ela não merece!"

"Escuta, filho. Eu também fiquei assim quando descobri, mas depois percebi que não havia nada a fazer. O amor é mesmo assim! Se a tua mãe é feliz com o Sven, então eu também sou feliz!"

O Erik olhou para o pai, confuso.

"Sou feliz por ver a tua mãe feliz.", explicou o Mumble.

"Mas… ela deixou-te!"

"Erik. Eu não me importo! Eu só quero que a tua mãe seja feliz! E eu ficava ainda mais feliz se tu fizesses as pazes com ela e lhe pedisses desculpa.", ele sorriu para o filho.

O Erik sorriu para o pai: "Está bem."

"Boa."

"Mas ainda não. Eu estou muito triste com a mãe. Não vai ser fácil desculpá-la."

"Eu percebo."

O Erik abraçou o pai e o Mumble abraçou o filho.

"Vamos?", perguntou o Mumble, não querendo afastar-se muito dos outros pinguins.

"Vamos.", respondeu o Erik.

E lá foram eles. Pai e filho lado a lado.

**Fim Do Flashback**

"Eu percebi que tu tinhas razão. O amor não se controla.", disse ele com um sorriso. "E se tu estás feliz com o Sven, eu fico feliz por ti. Apesar de preferir que ficasses com o pai."

"Obrigada, filho. Ainda bem que compreendes." Ela sorriu para o filho. "Mas… o que é que te fez mudar de ideias?"

"Foi um monte de coisas! Primeiro falei com o pai e ele ensinou-me que a tua felicidade é mais importante do que o ódio que podíamos sentir por ti. Depois, tive uma conversa com os meus amigos e eles mostraram-me que o amor não se controla, tal como tu tinhas dito, mãe."

**Flashback**

O Erik estava a falar com os amigos:

"Meu! Que cena!", disse o Atticus.

"Lamento muito, Erik.", disse a Bo, colocando uma nadadeira nas costas do amigo, para lhe consolar.

"Não faz mal. Eu sei que ela não tem culpa, mas eu não consigo perdoá-la."

"Eu… Eu estou aqui, Erik. Podes sempre contar com o meu apoio.", a Bo abraçou o Erik.

"Obrigado, Bo. És uma grande amiga.", o Erik abraçou a Bo.

No dia seguinte, a Bo foi ter com o Erik: "Erik! Podemos falar?"

"Claro!"

"A sós."

"Oh. Hã… Pa! Posso?", perguntou ele, olhando para o pai.

"Claro, filho!", respondeu o Mumble, sorridente.

O Erik e a Bo estavam sozinhos, longe dos outros pinguins, a andarem lado a lado.

"Então? O que é que me queres dizer, Bo?"

"Erik. Tu tens que perdoar a tua mãe."

"O quê?!"

"Ela tem razão! O amor não se escolhe! Olha eu, por exemplo! Eu estou apaixonada por um pinguim que pensava que ia ser sempre só meu amigo!", ela sorriu.

"Tu… estás apaixonada pelo Atticus?!", admirou-se o Erik.

"Não, Erik. És tu."

"Quê?!"

A Bo beijou o Erik. Amor no seu bico. O Erik, no início, sentiu-se estranho. Mas depois relaxou e partilhou o seu amor com a Bo.

No final do beijo, foi a Bo que falou: "Erik. Eu amo-te.", ela sorriu para ele.

A expressão de admiração no rosto do Erik transformou-se num lindo sorriso: "Eu… também te amo, Bo."

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e, mais uma vez, partilharam o seu amor quando os seus bicos se tocaram.

**Fim Do Flashback**

"Oh. Anda cá!", a Glória abraçou o filho.

O Erik abraçou a mãe, os dois a sorrirem um para o outro.

"Então e o meu abraço?"

O Erik separou-se da mãe e viu o Sven a sorrir para ele. O pequeno Erik foi ter com o Sven e abraçou-o, pedindo-lhe desculpas também. Depois, a Glória juntou-se a eles e os três ficaram abraçados.

Ao longe, o Mumble viu isso e sorriu, antes de se afastar.

Pouco depois, os Imperadores encontraram o lugar ideal para transformarem na nova Terra Dos Imperadores. À noite, todos tinham os seus ninhos instalados e dormiam calmamente.

As coisas entre o Mumble e a Glória melhoraram. Os dois continuaram grandes amigos, apesar de estarem separados. O Mumble acabou por perdoar o Sven e tornar-se outra vez amigo dele.

O Erik e a Bo tornaram-se companheiros e os dois não podiam estar mais felizes.

Entre a família, o Erik decidiu passar mais tempo com o pai para não lhe deixar sozinho, mas continua a ver a mãe e, muitas vezes, passa a noite com ela e o Sven.

Muitas coisas mudaram desde o incidente do _iceberg_ que prendeu os Pinguins Imperadores num buraco e destruiu a antiga Terra Dos Imperadores. Mas, apesar de tudo, alegria é o que não falta. E então da música nem se fala.

**FIM**

O AUTOR: E assim termina "A Escolha". Espero que tenham gostado. Talvez um dia eu faça uma sequela, mas até lá, as coisas ficam assim. Ah! Apesar deste ser o último capítulo, decidi criar um capítulo extra. É apenas uma espécie de encerramento musical a esta história. Espero que gostem. E obrigado por lerem esta fanfic.


	5. Capítulo Extra

**Capítulo Extra**

No dia da escolha dos companheiros, a nação Imperador estava muito animada. Os machos ansiosos por encontrarem o seu verdadeiro amor e as fêmeas ansiosas por saberem com quem iam partilhar a sua vida.

Mas, alguns já sabiam a resposta à algum tempo.

Apesar da Glória já ter passado por isso, teve que passar outra vez, pois o amor pregou-lhe uma partida e ela agora tinha que se declarar ao Sven e o Sven a ela.

A Glória começou a cantar:

_Funny how it turns out_

_that everything can change_

_What I feel right now_

_is not the same as yesterday_

Depois foi a vez do Sven, apesar de não estar habituado a este tipo de músicas:

_Theres more than I imagined_

_deep inside my heart_

_Emotions that I never knew_

_and this is just the start_

Os dois cantaram juntos:

_So many things I've been missin' not _

_watchin' but, that was all in the past_

_Now I realize_

_There__'__s so much more to learn,_

_I__'__m ready for the world_

_Not scared of letting go_

_Now I realize_

_There__'__s so much more to feel_

_And my heart knows it__'__s real_

_The part of me, so long forgotten,_

_Is calling, and this feels like home_

_Home, home, feels just like home_

_Learning how to smile again_

A Glória cantou sozinha:

_Free to show my heart_

_Knowing I can face the things_

_That used to seem too hard_

O Sven cantou:

_I look inside your eyes and see_

_A different part of me_

_What I didn__'__t know I want in life_

_You're everything I need_

Os dois cantaram juntos:

_So many things I've been missin' not _

_watchin' but, that was all in the past_

_Now I realize_

_There__'__s so much more to learn,_

_I__'__m ready for the world_

_Not scared of letting go_

_Now I realize_

_There__'__s so much more to feel_

_And my heart knows it__'__s real_

_The part of me, so long forgotten,_

_Is calling, and this feels like home_

_Home, home, feels just like home_

A Glória cantou:

_Right from the start, been friends forever_

O Sven cantou:

_But somehow we're meant to be together_

Os dois cantaram:

_I feel like you show me_

_How to find my way home_

_Now I realize, feels just like home_

_(Feels just like home)_

_Feels just like home_

_(Feels just like home)_

_Feels like home_

_Now I realize_

_There__'__s so much more to learn,_

_I__'__m ready for the world_

_Not scared of letting go_

_Now I realize_

_There__'__s so much more to feel_

_And my heart knows it__'__s real_

_The part of me, so long forgotten,_

_Is calling, and this feels like home_

_This feels like home, home, home_

_Feels just like home_

_Feels just like home_

O Erik e a Bo também já se tinham declarado por palavras, mas faltava a sua canção de amor.

O Erik começou a cantar:

_Look into my eyes_

_You will see what you mean to me_

_Just search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there_

_You'll search no more_

_Don't tell me_

_It's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me_

_It's not worth dying for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

Depois foi a vez da Bo:

_Just look into your heart_

_And you will find_

_There's nothing there to hide_

_Just take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all_

_I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me_

_It's not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it_

_There's nothing I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

O Erik cantou:

_There's no love like your love_

_And no other could give more love_

A Bo cantou:

_There's nowhere, unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way yeah_

A seguir cantaram juntos:

_Oh, you can't tell me_

_It's not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it_

_There's nothing I want more_

_I would fight for you_

_I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wild for you_

_Yeah, I'd die for you_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, ooooh,_

_I do it for you_

No final da cerimónia, todos os pinguins cantaram a mesma canção, tendo o Mumble como "baterista" e a Glória e o Sven e o Erik e a Bo como "vocalistas".

Foi o Sven que começou a cantar:

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this spring song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cause it's always a good time._

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cause it's always a good time_

Depois foi a vez da Glória entrar:

_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

A seguir, os dois cantaram em conjunto:

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

A Bo cantou:

_Feet down dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cause it's always a good time_

Depois foi o Erik:

_Good morning and good night_

A Bo continuou:

_I'll wake up at twilight_

Os dois juntaram-se para cantarem o refrão:

_It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh , woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

A Glória e o Sven juntaram-se a eles:

_Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

O Erik cantou:

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

A Bo cantou:

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

O Sven cantou:

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

A Glória cantou:

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

Os quatro cantaram:

_It's always a good time_

Toda a nação cantou:

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

O AUTOR: Caso queiram saber quais as músicas da história, aqui estão os nomes:  
1- Dragostea Din Tei - Happy Feet 2  
2- Another You - Cascada  
3- Feels Like Home - Melissa Etheridge & Josh Kelley  
4- Everything I Do (I Do It For You) - Bryan Adams  
5- Good Time - Carly Rae Jepsen & Owl City


End file.
